


Abstain From The Lethe's Waters

by orphan_account



Series: pjo/hoo angsty wangsty bullshit [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Not Canon Compliant - The Blood of Olympus, POV Second Person, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war with Gaea has been won, but something else has been lost. </p><p>Funny thing is, no one is quite sure what is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstain From The Lethe's Waters

**Author's Note:**

> [here's my tumblr for those who wanna stalk me](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)

Your name is LEO VALDEZ and SOMETHING IS MISSING.

You’d like to take yourself as a pretty smart and witty guy. Sharp, if you will. You can answer more mechanical questions with ease. You’re just that type of guy. If you don’t know something, you’ll brush it off, be honest and upfront that you don’t know.

But this is different.

There’s something amiss and you’re not entirely sure what it is, to be completely honest. You couldn’t name it. It’s like when you’ve forgotten something major, like when you accidentally leave the burner on or you forgot about some sort of test, except it’s not like that at all. You know that something is wrong, very wrong, and you can’t possibly place it.

You don’t know why this could be. You’re fairly certain that you’re just being a little silly about this whole thing, in fact, you’re quite positive that you are.

Sometimes you and Calypso go on little late night strolls and watch the sunset.

And, for whatever reason, you cannot stand to look at the sky without feeling a pang in your heart.

* * *

 Your name is PIPER MCLEAN and you HATE STORMS.

They scare you. Terrify you, even, and whenever you hear a crack of thunder you curl in on yourself, drown yourself in blankets, and beg for it to stop. It’s an irrational fear, you know, but it’s a fear all the same. The storms make your head hurt and your heart ache and you don’t know why.

You feel like something is wrong. You know something is wrong with you because you had to excuse yourself from your literature class one day when your teacher went over the story of the Argonauts and you felt like your heart was going to burst in your chest.

You don’t know why that happens, frankly, and you don’t want to ask, but all you know is that the clouds seem to taunt you and every drop of rain from the sky might as well be acid that burns your skin.

Something is very, very wrong with you.

* * *

Your name is NICO DI ANGELO and you HATE THE COLOR BLUE.

Perhaps that’s a little specific. You once loved the color blue, you think, anyways. That was the color of Will Solace’s eyes, and you loved Will Solace, so you must love blue, right?

But no, you didn’t. And one day it became all too hard to look at Will Solace so you stopped looking at him.

You broke his heart, you’re damn certain you did, but he broke yours, too, every time his bright blue eyes stared into yours and it _hurt_ and you didn’t know why it hurt it just _did._

You supposed that you’re never satisfied, are you? What is wrong with you? It’s just a color.

* * *

Your name is THALIA GRACE and you MISS LUKE CASTELLAN.

A lot, in fact, more than you ever have. And it aches in your heart. Ages, you’d been yearning to see blue eyes and blond hair and a scar and you’ve come to the logical conclusion that you miss him. It must be him, right? Who else could it be?

You don’t know anyone else with blue eyes and blond hair and a scar.

But every time you see pictures of Luke, even though seeing him makes the pain in your head stop for a little bit, you know there’s something missing.

 _Did Luke ever wear glasses?_ you wonder.

* * *

Your name is REYNA AVILA RAMIREZ ARELLANO and you DON’T WANT TO ELECT ANOTHER PRAETOR.

You have to, of course, there has always been two and there always will be two. But it feels dirty. It feels wrong. You don’t know why because you can’t possibly manage a camp on your own, but it doesn’t feel like it’s a role that needs replacing.

But, then, you’re forced to face reality. Frank is a fine praetor, and he is a great guy. He’ll do a great job of running the camp but your side.

One day, when you accidentally let it slip you feel weird about having another praetor, he says, “I know what you mean, I think. Sometimes, I feel like I’m forgetting something.. Who was the last praetor, anyways?”

And you shamefully admit you cannot recall their name.

* * *

Your name is HAZEL LEVESQUE and you DON’T KNOW WHETHER TO BE PROUD OF FRANK OR NOT.

You love him, yes, and you’re very happy that he’s been elected praetor, yes, but sometimes…

Sometimes you feel like something isn’t quite right about the whole situation.

* * *

Your name is FRANK ZHANG and you feel REALLY, REALLY GUILTY.

You’ve always wanted to be a praetor. But, it’s strange, how can something you’ve always wanted feel so wrong?

* * *

Your name is PERCY JACKSON and you HAVE A TERRIBLE MEMORY, APPARENTLY.

You were strolling with Annabeth one morning when you saw a broken brick just off a construction sight.

You laughed, and said, “Remember-,”

But you had to cut yourself off because you simply could not recall what you were going to say.

* * *

Your name is ANNABETH CHASE and you HATE BLONDE JOKES.

This is common knowledge, in your opinion. But, recently, you feel like you’re caring less and less. There’s a voice saying “just laugh it off!” in the back of your head, but for the life of you, you cannot pin the voice.

It irritates you to no end.

* * *

 

It’s strange. You don’t know why you did it. But at the same time, you do. It was to protect them, to make their life a little easier. If they didn’t have those memories, then they wouldn’t miss you. The prophecy foretold death, and you just made things a lot easier on them. But, even still, sometimes you wish you hadn’t taken this offer.

Your name is JASON GRACE and you HAVE ALWAYS FEARED BEING FORGOTTEN.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry lmao. i've been in a very angsty and a very homestucky mood lately and well you see what has come out of it.  
> [i'm always up for requests, so hit me up on tumblr if you have something you want me to write (;](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)


End file.
